


Teasers and Takers

by Miss_Lala



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Dark, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lala/pseuds/Miss_Lala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, Incest, death, rape and a man who could twist the world in the palm of his hand while holding down the devil with his foot. Al never wanted any of it but here he was in the mist of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al Elric?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN under the pen name Drunkditz, this is the uncensored version. Not for the light of heart...

Chapter 1  
Al Elric?

17 Years prior  
"Dead?" Hohenheim asked devoid of emotion.

"Y-yes both died in child birth. F-forgive me sir I truly tried." The maid stuttered through tears.

"I understand . . . pack my and Ed's things I am moving him to our country house . . ." He said standing up. He had become noticeably pail.

"After the Lady's s-service?" The maid asked shivering.

"There will be no service . . . have them cremated and sent there."

"B-but my lord!" She began flustered.

He stared at her with blank eyes. "She had no one but me and Ed. I will not but my two year old son through a funeral so young, what will you have me tell him when he sees her and little Alphonse in their coffins? No their will be no service." He walked out of the room as the maid fell to her kneels wailing for the death of her mistress.

He walked into the one where his wife lay. A blanket covered the small body in her arms. He knelt next to her and gently took her limp body into his arms. Tears came then they rushed out at the sight of the two lost lives in his arms. That was the last night Hohenheim ever cried.

*Outside*

A wail broke the silence of the night and the man held the child even closer to his chest as the chilly breeze froze his skin as if the coat wasn't there at all.

"Shhh child. Little Alphonse, quiet now they can't find you." He cooed as he ran stealthy through the Elric property.

The wailing stopped as if he understood. The man looked down into the child's big grey eyes and his heart melt for the second time that day.

"You are lucky you have such beautiful eyes, they saved your life you know." He frowned a little in thought before he whispered to the child. "They told me to kill you, I was suppose take you after she replaced you with a dead infant and bring you to Father, that cruel man. It is nothing but a death sentence, worse. If he looks into those beautiful eyes of yours you will be in for much worse. I couldn't let him kill you even though I have killed many women and children. You should thank those eyes you know I am normally so much colder."

He hailed a carriage and slipped inside, the infant still in his arms. He whispered his destination to the driver and it wasn't long till they were there, he told the driver to wait as he got out and walked to the modest looking place. He left the child on the staircase and rang the bell. Looking down at the infant he smiled.

"One more sin, this one to keep you safe." He quickly scrawled down something on a piece of paper and laying it on the child before making his way back to the carriage.

He got in a told the man of another designation. Not long after two shots were heard the frantic noises of terrified horses. Alphonse's wails broke the silence once again as if he'd know what had transpired.

The door opened and an aged lady stepped out, her eyes settled on the wailing babe and she quickly picked him up and cooed him until his wailing quieted. Seeing the paper she lifted it and squinted at it through her glasses.

"Al? What a simple name yet it seems to fit you perfectly. Now Al let us see in we can find you somewhere to sleep." She told the now sleeping infant gently as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

*Some place dark*

"Where is the child?" The older blond man hissed.

"I-I do not know! Constantine was in charge of him!" The women cried as she held her bruised cheek from her place on the floor.

"And, prey tell, where is Constantine, Rema dear?" He asked his face shifting into a cruel smile.

"I-I don't know! For the love of god I do not know!" She sobbed as he knelt on the floor near her.

"Tut, tut, tut. You not only fail me but call on god as if he'd even look at filth like you! You will be punished whore!" He hissed before he slapped her again.

"And you will be!" He whispered as he tore at her clothes.

"No!" she screamed. "No!"

And she screamed long into the night before hours later she was silenced with the crack of a gunshot.

*(Present Time) Sunny Day Orphanage*

"Al! Can you run and get Osirus? There are people to see him."

"Yes!" Al replied gleefully as he ran to locate his friend. He hoped with all his heart that Osirus would finally get adopted. Osirus had almost been here as long as he had and deserved a family. Al would miss him greatly but as long as Osirus was happy so was he.

"Osa!" Al called. "Osa!"

Suddenly a red headed youth poked his head out of a room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and glared at Al. "What? Idiot not everyone likes to be awake before seven you know."

Al sent him a mock glare before a wide smile spread over his face. "Hurry up Osa! There are people to see you! Hurry and try to look presentable!"

Osirus snorted but allowed himself to be dragged inside by Al. Al quickly threw clothes at him and brushed threw the long tangles of red hair. Causing Osirus to flinch more than once. As soon as Al considered Osirus to be presentable he dragged him outside and down the flight of stairs, stopping at the head of it when they spied standing next to a blond couple and a girl that seemed about their age.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell this is Al and Osirus."

Al nudged Osirus when he didn't automatically introduce himself. Osirus nearly jumped and blushed tearing his gaze from the blond girl. Al snickered, someone had a crush.

"Hello I'm Osirus and this is Al." He bowed quickly and Al followed suit after giving them a mirth filled smile.

The couple seemed interested in Al and talked to him as much as they talked to Osirus. Al had that effect on people apparently and if it wasn't for all the rumors and suspicions that followed his arrival he would have been adopted long ago. Al knew of the rumors and such and had grown accustomed to the idea that he would never be adopted. It didn't sadden him that much though; he liked the orphanage and was a sweet old lady. He had made it his mission to make it so all the kids got adopted. It saddened him to see them go but pride also filled him. He had never met a bad kid at the orphanage and knew that they all deserved a good home. He had done rather well. There had been twenty three kids living at the orphanage and after Al decided to get them adopted those numbers dropped drastically. There were only five kids left including him. They are: Osirus, Cookie, Lizzie, and Sprint.

Osirus, his oldest friend, had arrived at the orphanage when he was five. His parents had died in a fire and he had no other realities. Al had befriended Osirus being that they were the only two near in age. Osirus is fifteen and Al seventeen. They became friends easily, though with Osirus's sarcastic attitude and rude manor you'd never know it. Osirus was a shy and skittish boy at heart and had grown attached to Al after Al had given him his pudding when his own had dropped to the ground. Al had started to call him Osa then and was the only one allowed to call him that.

Cookie was nicked named Cookie because he loved cookies obviously. None of them could remember the young boy's real name after years of calling him that. Cookie's like of cookies soon became an obsession and he was rather possessive with his stash. His chocolate colored hair was raggedy and unruly as if it was never brushed, though Al brushed it every day. His tanned face always decorated with crumbs and was usually adorned with a blank or scowling look, if you tried to near his cookies. Though for some unfeasible reason the boy never gained any weight as his small frame showed. Cookie is eight and had been in the orphanage for half of his life. He had been found living in the streets, scavenging in the garbage like a sewer rat and had been brought in kicking and screaming.

Lizzie was a reclusive person who mostly knelt by the window and stared at this or that. At the six years that the girl had been here nobody had heard her speak a word, not even when Al tried to coax some words out of her. She was the eldest in the group next to Al but looked to be much older than her sixteen years. She rarely chose to look someone straight in the eye and when she did it usually made that person want to hide in a corner and shudder. Such sadness could always be seen in her pale blue eyes. Her hair was cut very short like a boy's and when ever somebody would ask her why she cut it this way she would glare at them. No one knew her history but it looked to be a very tragic one after all Al had seen a small painting of her with her mother. Lizzie's hair had been waist length and a wide smile adorned her face as her mother held her winking at the painter. Her mother looked to be a loving and lively woman and in that painting her hair had been cut in the same fashion as Lizzie's. Al never spoke about or showed anyone that picture.

Sprint was the youngest of the group. He was six and had been in the orphanage for only two years. He loved to run and was rather fast, thus the nickname sprint. Rowdy and always getting his caramel colored hair intertwined with dirt. He had a positive demeanor and was always shouting and laughing, his lavender colored eyes shining with mischief. Though Al saw past that happy-go-lucky mask and held the small boy when he cried in his sleep. He never spoke of it, and saw the boy as a little brother.

They were the toughest to get adopted because of their troubled pasts. Al hoped that Osa would get adopted and then he could work on the others. Sprint would be the next one, after Al got him to talk about his past and try to heal any of the damage, Sprint would easily be adopted.

It started to get late and the Rockbells left saying that they would come back tomorrow with an answer. Al snickered when he saw the look of longing on Osa's face when Winry left. It was obvious that Osa had a crush on her and by the blush on her face; Al would guess that Winry liked him too.

After they left Al followed a nervously twitching Osa back into his room. Osa sat down on the bed and Al sat next to him and they elapsed into a comfortable silence. Until, of course, a certain caramel haired lavender eyed boy ran into the open door with energy that made Al tired just looking at him.

"Alllll! Is Osi (What Sprint nick named Osirus, Osirus ignores him.) getting adopted?" The young ball of energy shouted. Al had to keep from smiling. It was rather obvious that the boy didn't know whether to be happy, sad, depressed, or excited about this sudden development.

"I hope so; I think the family is really considering it. They seem like nice people I think Osa would make a wonderful addition to their family."

Osa snorts from his seat beside Al, though Al could see the pink tint in his cheeks and the hope in his eyes.

*Rockbell mansion*

Winry all but hummed as she ran into the mansion, she skipped up the grand staircase with a slight blush on her cheeks. That boy, that red haired boy was all she could think about. He was just so cute! He might look tough but he had been so shy when her parents had talked to him and every time she looked at him he would blush. SOOO CUTE!

Not paying attention to her surroundings Winry accidentally banged into a painting on the wall, it fell with a deafen crack in the previously silent hallway. She gasped and hurried to pick it up. She paled when she saw the painting, it was of the Elrics. Her parents most prized possession. They would kill her! She lifted it and the fame fell off. The painting slid out of place and she glimpsed something underneath it, tenderly removing the painting she gasped. Another painting rested underneath and it looked just like that smiling blond boy from the orphanage.

There were differences of course, this boy's face was more defined and his eyes were gold. He also looked rather serious and didn't seem to be capable to smile. He looked exactly like the blond- . . . Al?-and completely different at the same time. Winry could not imagine the blonde boy without a smile on his face.

"Darling what was that sound?"

Winry whirled around at the concerned voice of her mother, the broken painting still in her hands. Her mother's eyes widened at the site of the painting.

"Winry!" She cried as she snatched the painting from her hands. "You are a terrible klutz! You could have damaged the painting!"

Winry watched as her mother inspected the painting for damages and finding none sighed.

"Mother that boy looks almost exactly like Al!"

Her mother's head jerked up in confusion, "Who?"

Winry gestured impatiently to the painting beneath the one she had inspected. Her mother glanced at it as if she'd never seen it before. She gasped placing her hands at her mouth and Winry watched the paintings fall to the floor.

"I thought that boy looked familiar . . . but it couldn't be that child died ages ago . . . perhaps he fostered a bastard child?" Winry listened as her mother whispered to herself hysterically.

"Honey? What was that racket?" Her father asked climbing up the staircase. His eyes fell to the paintings on the ground and he froze when his eyes fell to the picture of the young Hohenheim-or so see presumed it to be him-and looked up to meet the glance of his wife. He face had gotten rather pail.

"Is it . .?" He asked softly.

"I don't know! He could have had a child by another woman in his grief!" Her mother replied as she all but hyperventilated.

"The ages match . . ." He whispered as he gazed off somewhere most likely a memory.

"there are many who look older or younger then they seem! The child is probably a bastard! There is no other way that other child died!" She screeched hysterically.

"We never saw the body, how are you so sure, children are kidnapped all the time! The Elrics are rich it would make sense!" He shouted back.

"Then why is he in an orphanage! Why not ransomed or killed?" She yelled back nearly sobbing.

"I don't know . . .!"

"Stolen or not, bastard or not he is an Elric! He looks a bit too much like him not to be his child and with that said will you to stop bickering and start thinking of a way to inform him! I think he would like . . . have the right to know that he has a child or a nephew or something!" Winry yelled affectively silencing her parents. They stared at her and their faces cleared.

"Of course thank you daughter," Her father said a slight smile on his face. "Now how are we going to inform him? A letter will take weeks! And there is the chance that it could get lost or gods forbid stolen, this type of knowledge would be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Yes not only to the young boy but to all that know about him . . ." Her mother trailed off looking frightened.

Winry's eyes suddenly lit up. "Edward!"

Her parents looked at her confused and a little shocked by her outburst.

"Remember that there is that party that every noble family attends? You know the Winter get-together? won't attend but Edward will he has never missed one of the social gatherings yet!" She cried her face braking into a large grin.

Understanding dawned in their eyes and they too smiled.

"And it is in two days so he is mostly likely already here . . ." Her mother trailed off grinning.

"I will start asking around to see where he is staying, after all our family has always been rather close to the Elrics it won't seem as if any thing's a miss if we visit him." Her father said as he made a dashed down the stairs, her mother following leaving Winry with the paintings. She sighed, why is it that it always felt like she was the eldest in the family?


	2. Dress Me Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al gets dressed up to meet Edward.

Chapter 2  
Dress Me Pretty

*Elric Mansion*

"M-master?" A young brunet called, her face etched in nervousness as she poked her head into her master's dimly lit room. She had knocked twice and hadn't received an answer. Her eyes were drawn to a slightly built form sitting up on her master's king sized bed. He squinted and then glared at her as he flicked the light switch to high. The room erupted in light and she gasped as her eyes fell on the tan skin of her master's nude upper body, his hair loose and dishelmed, he rubbed one gold eye and glared at her. He obviously had just awoken.

A slight whimper drew the maid's eyes to another form that had gone unnoticed until now. Her face tinted pink. It was rather obvious now why her master had still been asleep he had . . . been too occupied to rest last night.

The long haired red head whimpered in her sleep as she pulled the blanket over her nude body, hiding from the light.

"What?" Her master asked harshly, mostly due to his abrupt awakening. Her master was usually rather nice . . . with anything female. Thus, his well known reputation as the Male Siren singing young females into the throws of city-wide-scandal. She truly felt pity for the pretty red head.

"F-forgive me master there is a guest waiting for you, I left her in the sitting room." She replied timidly.

She saw her master perk up when he heard 'her' he apparently was not satisfied with last night's conquest, but then again he never was. "Her? Who is she?"

"Ms. Winry Rockbell, sir." She answered and she was her master's face light up with a mischievous/lustful look.

"Tell her I'll be down in a little bit!" He said sounded rather joyful all sourness gone.

She nodded and scampered off down stairs with a small shudder. "Poor miss. I'm glad that I'm only ten and have not attracted that rouge's attention." She mumbled to herself.

Ed slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room. Walking through the door that had been left a jar he stepped into the bath that had already been drawn for him. It was Luke warm because when the maid had drawn it for him he had still been half asleep and glared at her until she left. That had been half an hour ago. He sighed as he sunk into the water feeling the sweat, grime, and other body fluids slowly slip off his skin. Grabbing the soap that scented of cinnamon he quickly washed. A maid appeared by his side and quickly attended to his hair. Finished he stepped out and grinned as the maid dried him. She was blushing. Ed didn't remember bedding this one. She was rather cute though brunet with her hair in a bun, large expressive blue eyes, and an hour glass figure that Ed easily appreciated. Especially her more than decently sized bosom,

No time for that though he had another lady to attend to at the moment. Ed strode into his room stark naked and picked up the clothes that had been laid on his now empty and made bed. Slipping into his snug pants chocolate colored pants (he rarely ever went anything except commando.) and slipped on his scarlet colored dress shirt. He tucked in as he put on his socks and brown boots. The maid was brushing his hair (Carefully because she knew that her master treasured his long blonde hair.) and braiding it. As soon as she was done Ed stood up and exited his room without a word of thanks to her.

He walked down the grand staircase with the years of seduction plaintively oozing off his body. Ed was hot, sexy and irrespirable and he knew it . . . too bad this all seemed to fall flat on Winry. She stood at the end of the stairs looking pissed, impatient, and not lustful at all. Either she didn't find him attractive or she was really good at playing hard to get. Obviously she was a terrific actor because who in their right mind didn't find him attractive? It just wasn't possible, at least in Ed's opinion.

"Hello Winry . . ." He said smugly his smile died on his lips when his gaze caught on the frame of a mostly hidden figure. A male figure. Ed felt his face twist in a jealous frown. The boy poked his head out and Ed lost his voice for the first time since he became a teenager. Wide grey eyes stared at him from a nervous and curious milky white face. But what really shook Ed was the stylish mess of honey blonde hair on his head. The same honey blonde hair as the one on his head.

"Edward, meet Alphonse Elric your brother!" Winry proclaimed with an obvious smirk on her lips.

*Sunny Day Orphanage, Two hours prior.*

"Al! Come down stairs and bring Osirus the Rockbells are here to see you!" called from the foot of the stairs. Al perked his head at this and shook Osa slightly from his place on Al's lap. Osa swatted at his hand and turned around, making himself face first in Al's lap, lips almost touching a certain part of Al's antimony. Al snicker before he shook him again, Osa would be mortified when he woke up to such a position. Then he would blame Al for it and call him a pervert. Osa was the only one that knew that Al was gay, though Al would never hit on Osa; Osa was like a little brother to him. It wouldn't feel right.

\"Ugh . . ." Osa groaned as his eyes fluttered open. he yawned and then froze suddenly and Al had to stifle a snicker. 3 2 1 . . .

Osa jumped off of him and stumbled backward sending him sprawling to the floor. His face now resembling his hair he glared at Al. "Al pervert! You tried to get me to blow you!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

Al rolled his eyes, "As if, I could do sooo much better." He said playfully as he helped his friend up. "The Rockbells are here; let's hope they didn't hear your little outburst."

Osa scurried to the door still blushing though for an entirely different reason. Al chuckled softly as he followed. They were nearly at the staircase when Al stepped up behind Osa bringing his mouth to Osa's ear. "But you know if you ever want to, who am I to turn away sex? They say redheads are naturals . . ." He whispered huskily grinning at Osa's flinch and playful shove. He had been playing with him though he thanked the gods that Osa hadn't shown any interest like many males did when they saw him that would have been . . .awkward to say the least.

They hurried down the stairs relieved to see that the Rockbells were waiting in the sitting room out of ear shot and therefore completely ignorant of what had transpired upstairs. They turned at the sound of the boys' approach. Mrs. and Mr. Rockbell smiled warmly at them though their eyes seemed to focus on Al in an almost probing manor. Winry grinned at the sight of Osa though she too stared at Al with a blunt curiosity. He frowned a little, they were acting . . . unusual.

"Come here and take a seat." said gesturing to the slightly warn out couch that sat across from the couch the Rockbells occupied. Al nodded and walked over to it, Osa followed suit. They sunk into the comfy lavender colored couch fidgeting a little. Al wondered why he was here, it made sense for Osa to be after all they were going to adopt him (hopefully.) but they should have balked at the sight of Al's file. Being delivered to the orphanage the same day the son and wife of a noble (Al didn't know his name or how he looked because he wasn't involved in such matters considering that he lived in an orphanage in a very poor part of town.) usually made people run for the hills, (People these days were rather superstitious.) not that he wanted them to mind you but it was rather weird.

The Rockbells seemed rather nervous and Al thought that Winry would explode from holding in whatever it was that she wanted to say. Apparently she decided to start the conversation.

"First off we have decided that we would like to adopt Osirus." Al grinned and watched as Osa's face tinted pink as he tried to keep from shedding tears of relief. Winry took no time on tackling him and sitting next to him, she latched comfortably to his side and Al almost snickered when he saw how red and oh so happy his friend looked. Al patted Osa's head happily.

"Second we think that we might know who Al's family is." Al froze. His family? As in . . . his family, the same family that left him at the orphanage without a second glance. Al didn't know whether to be angry or excited, so he decided that he'd stick with nervous and slightly fearful. 's eyes softened at his obvious discomfort.

"Al we believe that you were taken from your parents when you were born. We have a lot of evidence pointing to the fact that you are none other than Alphonse Elric." She stated firmly.

Elric . . . where had he heard that name before? Wait wasn't that the name of the noble who lost his wife and child to child birth? The one in the rumors which made it so he could not be adopted that Elric?

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Winry spoke up. "Al I know this is a shock but we thought you should know that it is very possible that you have a family and that they don't know you exist. Edward Elric-your brother-is here in city for a noble get together. I was wondering if you wanted to meet him. He won't be staying for long and it will be hard to find him after wards. He and his father live out in the country and nobody really knows where. Ed travels to different cities for parties and things but his father, your father has become well . . . a hermit to say the least. This could really be a once in a life time chance, Ed may not come to this city for many years. Though we don't want to push you it's your choice to make."

Al just sat there. Not answering immediately simply because he couldn't answer. His parents hadn't given him up, he was rich, he had a brother a father, and he wasn't doomed to live alone in the orphanage once the other kids were adopted. Al swallowed hard, was he really ready to do this? What if his brother hated him and his father acted weird around him? What if they didn't believe him? After all Al wasn't even sure if he was part of their family. It would be extremely cruel for him to give them that hope and then have it dashed away; he didn't think he could handle it if that happened.

But he wanted it sooo badly. It was selfish of him but he couldn't help it. He had always thought that he would never have a family because of his special circumstances and now here was the chance of a lifetime to finally have one. For once in his life Al wanted to be a little selfish.

"Okay." He whispered nervously. A cheer erupted from the room and Al smiled sheepishly.

A million things seemed to happen at once. Osa and Al said bye to all their friends and Al was extremely sad to say bye to Sprint who looked like he was about to cry. Al promised to visit and told Sprint that he was the man of the house now and it was up to him to try to get the other kids adopted. Sprint nodded violently while tears streamed down his face, taking the task to heart. Osa and Al were then shoved into the carriage, which was a rather difficult task because Osa thought that the horses were demons. A little while later and they had arrived at the Rockbell mansion which was the grandest thing either of the boys had seen. Though Winry told Al that the Elrics had three mansions that where far grander than this. Al found that hard to believe.

The Rockbell mansion was beautiful to say the least. As soon as one stepped inside they came face to face with a grand staircase. The carpet was fluffy and ivory colored making the boys self conscious thinking that their dirty shoes would ruin it. The walls were painted a pure tranquil light blue. On the ceiling held a chandelier smack dab in the middle making the boys gaze in awe as they unconsciously stepped away from it afraid that it would fall. Paintings of eloquently dressed people decorated the walls and beautiful vases filled with exotic looking flowers were set on various tables. Winry gestured to the door to the far right and said that it led to a bunch of other doors and staircases. Those rooms were hardly used unless guests came over or for storage of some sort. The door to the far left led to a hallway though the rooms their held things like the art room, the baby room, the music room and such. Al stared at her dumbstruck, she acted as if having specific rooms for these things were normal, but perhaps they were.

She then gestured to the two rooms on either side of the staircase. The one to the left held the library and the one to the right the dining room. There was a door in the dining room which led to the sitting room and a staircase that led down stairs to the kitchen. The door in the library led to the inside garden and from there led to a staircase that led back up stairs. Winry told them that upstairs was where her, her parents, Osa, and many other vacant rooms were.

A light shown in her eyes and the next thing Al knew he was being pulled along (With Osa.) up the grand staircase and into the room immediately in front of it. This room was beautifully furnished. The walls were white with hints of blue. The furniture was made of some expensive looking wood and there was color everywhere. The sheets of the king sized bed were a blur of colors, blues and reds. The carpet was a lime green, Stuffed toys in unusual colors (Pink wolf, purple cat type thing.) decorated the floor, bed and furniture and the room seemed a bit unorganized. They couldn't really get a good look at the place because Winry was already ushering them to the back of the room where a fire place was. She let go of their hands and turned to them her eyes shimmering.

"Want to see my favorite part of this house?" She asked nearly jumping with overly pinned up giddiness.

They nodded and she turned back to the fire place, squatted down and pressed her hand on the wall at the back of it. It slid open to the boys' disbelief and she crawled in ushering them to follow. Apparently they were tunnels that the maids often used when company was there as to not interrupt the guests. The tunnels ran all over the house and Al was almost sure that they were lost three times. She finally led them to a door which when opened led them outside to the back yard. She giggled as they gasped it was a rather enthralling sight. but they would have to look around later Winry led them to a young girl that was lazily picking flowers with a strange looking cat on her shoulders. She looked when she heard them approach and grinned at the sight of Winry.

"Mai I need you to get Al dressed as sexy as possible." Winry said gesturing at Al.

Mai looked at Al giving him a once over with a critical look in her eyes, she suddenly broke into a smile. "That isn't going to be a problem since he's already eye catching!" Al blushed as Mai dragged them back into the maze turning corners carelessly and Al wondered nervously if she knew where she was going. Al had a slight fear of being lost . . .

Soon though, she led them out of the tunnel via door that led them into a room filled with gorgeous fabrics, in thousands of colors and textures. She threw Al into a chair and grinned almost insanely which made Al gulp. Al watched terrified as Winry and Osa snuck back into the tunnel and away from what Al thought was going to be a very scary situation, though before he could call them back Mai laughed nearly hysterical her eyes brightening up dangerously.

"Time to get to work!"

Two hours later-which consisted of Mai stripping Al and throwing every piece of cloth in the room (Just so you know there was a lot of cloth.) on him.-she seemed pleased and ushered him out-barley giving him time to redress-and telling him that his new clothes would be finished tonight and ready for tomorrow morning. Al assumed that was when he would meet Edward . . . his brother.

Luckily Winry and Osa were waiting in the tunnel for him-lucky because Al had a reputation of getting lost-Osa snicker at his dishelmed appearance and Al (good naturedly) shoved him (hard). The rest of the day went uneventfully; dinner was exquisite though it was rather hard to have a decent conversation with all of them sitting a good distant away from each other. Yelling ensued. Osa and Al slept in the same room, the one next to Winry's-not because they had to, goodness knows that there were almost too many rooms in the house-but because they had done so for a very long time and it was done out of habit.

The next morning was filled with activity, today was the day that Al feared the most, the day he would meet his family that didn't know he even existed. Breakfast was chaos; Al and Osa had nearly slept through it-having never slept in soft beds as these and were reluctant to leave them-thrown out of bed by an equally cranky Winry-though she was by far the scariest when awakened in the morning-and threatened to shove them clothes and all into the fridge water of the bath-the maids had prepared earlier . . . much earlier-if they didn't move soon.

They stumbled over each other in their haste to obey her. They scrambled into the bathroom clothes flying as they pounced into the water and screamed. It was damn cold! At Breakfast there was much screaming-because again they sat distanced from eat other-and the maids and servants rushed around in a nervous mess. One had fainted because Winry had yelled at her to get more napkins, though this was solely because she had forgotten to use her normal voice to people when they were in touching distance and not because she in any way was mad at the girl. Mai had appeared shortly after breakfast was finished and had dragged away a nervous Al. Al then suffered through an hour of being shoved into clothes and once that was finished another hour of making sure that he was perfect.

The Rockbells and Osa waited for Al in the sitting room and Winry was talking fast and nervously to them and looked, to Osa, like a father expecting the birth of his child. It was a rather humors thought until it dawned on him that, that would imply that he was the 'mother' and he mopped after that.

Mai suddenly entered the room tugging a very reluctant, very embarrassed Al after her. They all gasped. Osa wasn't ashamed he'd admit it damn Al was sexy. Al was dressed in white making him look more innocent then he already did, which was saying a lot. The white pants hugged his feminine body exquisitely, leaving nothing to imagination. The white button up, long sleeved shirt was tucked in and slightly loose, it was unbuttoned half way showing off Al's ivory colored skin underneath, Translucent pink flowers were scattered along it giving him an even more serene beauty. His hair was the same in style but looked shinier and seemed to have more dept. Al's face was set in a slight pink tint from embarrassment and if Osa was seeing correctly a slight pink shine on his full lips. On his feet where white leather boots that completed the look.

By the looks his friends were giving him Al assumed he looked good or he could look sooo horrible that they just couldn't say anything but Al refused to think like that his self confidence wouldn't allow it so he merely assumed that yes he was HOT. And apparently he was if Winry's over enthusiastic gushing and the looks that Osa sent him-which made him question his friend's sexuality a bit-were anything to go by. His self esteem was doing a little happy dance by the time that Winry judged that it was time to go. They said their goodbyes to the Rockbells, Osa and Mai. Osa didn't understand why he couldn't go and Winry had whispered something to him that made the red head blanch and usher them out the door. This made Al rather suspicious and contemplates what it was that he had gotten himself into.

They were in the carriage now and driving away when Al asked. "Umm Winry I get that I need to look nice and all but isn't this a little . . . much?"

She turned to look at him with a smile that slowly twisted into a malicious smirk. "Edward is a notorious player. He usually goes after anything that's beautiful, that doesn't limit only to women. So you see Al we dressed you like this with only one plan in mind, to seduce Edward Elric."

It was then that Al realized what a trench he had dug himself into, and he didn't see any way out.


	3. Master? You Got To Be Kidding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al gets pissed and molested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex but no penetration in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Master? You Got to Be Kidding Me

*Elric Mansion*

Al stared at him; the beautiful honey blond haired boy with unreal gold eyes.

_He can't be real. He's too beautiful for him to be real. I can't be related to such an angelic creature . . ._

"Is he a present for me?" That Angelic voice asked.

Al scowled.

_Screw that angelic comment. Damn perv really is a player and apparently deaf, wasn't he listening to Winry at all?_

Winry scowled as well. "No Ed! He's your BROTHER! Hello weren't you listening at all?"

Ed stared. Brother . . . surely these people were joking, his brother died long ago. They both did his mother and brother during child birth. Father became so quiet because of that. Surely they were joking even if it was a cruel joke; it was a joke none the less. He scowled, how dare Winry do such a thing? Unless that boy was the real cause? Perhaps he had deluded her into believing such lies. Ed glared at the beauty then that was it. He was nearly positive. Women were such sentimental creatures after all; she had just been lead on by innocent eyes and a sob story. That angel would pay for this . . . in a most delicious way. After all, the boy may be cold hearted and cunning but he were also beautiful and would look lovely bound beneath him begging to be forgiven.

Time to set the plan into action.

"I will need time to absorb this. Though he is welcomed to stay here," Ed finally said he figured that this would be the most believable answer.

Winry's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Al didn't notice in his inner panic attack.

_He actually believed meeeeeee! I can't believe it! My super-hot, inhuman, slightly perverted brother believed meeeee! Yay!_

The rest of the morning was uneventful, Winry had stayed-she still felt suspicious about the whole thing-and the three of them had sat in the sitting room and talked about this and that, though mostly about Al's past. Al explained how he was an orphan and talked about his life living there, his friends, and such. Al found out that Ed was in fact the player that everyone thought he was. Through most of time that Al was speaking Ed was staring either at Winry's bosom or Al's thighs. This disturbed Al considering that he was the pervert's brother and should be off limits but apparently he was not.

Stupid player, pervert! Stop staring at me! I'm your LITTLE BROTHER damn it!

Though since Al was Al he couldn't say such a thing out loud. He was just too polite and scared. It would be disrespectful for him to say such a thing to his brother, he didn't want to anger him and get thrown out when his brother had been nice enough to believe him and let him stay. Nope he couldn't do that but oh he so wanted to. It started to grow late as the sun laid on the horizon and Winry was forced to leave. After all it would be unseemly for a girl of noble birth such as she stayed to such a late hour alone with two men. Al walked her to the door, his heart starting to grow unease.

 "Don't let him bully you Al, if that perv does anything to you fight back. You may be younger but you're stronger. Keep that in mind okay?" Winry whispered to him before she hurried out the door to the waiting carriage. He watched her carriage drive away from the still open door, he felt reluctant to leave the doorway. Ed seemed nice but so did con men before they robbed you blind. A con man might have just been better then what he was now forced to deal with.

He closed the door gently and walked as slow as he could manage-to prolong the time where he wasn't being leered at-and made his way back to the sitting room only to be met with a young blue haired maid. He hair fashioned into two small pony tails on her head gave a clue to her obvious young age. She looked to be perhaps eight. Red eyes shined when she saw him before a slightly guilty/nervous look swept her face.

"Ummm M-Master Edward h-has gone up to his r-room, he would like you t-to meet him there. It is the only one open upstairs!" She said hastily before she fled the room as if the devil was on her heels.

Al stared after her nervously what could have possibly made the girl act that way. Was his brother really that mean? Al didn't want to think about it so he hurried out of the sitting room and up the grand staircase. A door was left ajar and he presumed that, that was his brother's room. Or at least he hoped what cruel thing it would be if it weren't and he would be forced to search the mansion for it and get lost. Yes if he were to try and locate it he would get lost, there was no possibilities that he wouldn't get lost it was implanted in his genes or something.

Al walked into the dimly lit room and spotted nobody. Was he wrong was this not his brother's . . .

SLAM!

Al jumped out of his skin when the door was closed behind him. He couldn't even react as he was suddenly taken roughly by the arm and thrown hard onto the exquisitely soft bed. The soft click alerted Al to the fact that somebody had locked the door. He clumsily tried to sit up but was pressed down immediately by a hand against his torso. The light flickered on and Al came face to face with gold eyes. His eyes narrowed in outrage at the sudden understanding that dawned to him.

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" Al screeched as he fumbled vainly under Ed.

_Stronger my ass! I don't know how strong Winry is that she can overpower Ed but I on the other hand am not stronger than him!_

Ed chuckled. "Now why would I do that? You come here saying-no lying that you are my deceased brother and you expect to leave here unsaved?"

It dawned on Al then.

_He believes that I lied to him and am trying to con him or something!_

"Damn it I didn't lie! Winry was the one that told me that I was your brother not the other way around! You cannot believe or whatever but I will not just lie here and let you molest me because you think that it is in your right to do so!" Al yelled struggling all the more with every word that left his mouth. Ed nearly chuckled the little honey colored boy beneath him was rather feisty and in denial it seemed by the slowly becoming hard on pressing up against his snug pants.

Ed leaned down and whispered seductively into Al's ear. "You like it; I can see and tell that you do." Ed pressed his body flush on Al then, lying between Al's open legs. Al gasped as a part of Ed's antimony brushed against his.

"N-no I don't! LET GO!" Al screeched.

Ed chuckled as he took hold of both of Al's wrists and pinned them above his head. Al let out a yelp when another hand, armed with a belt-that Al was sure Ed hadn't been wearing-tied him securely to the bed post. Al yanked against his bindings and found out-much to his horror-that there was no way out of them.

Al's voice came back to him when Ed's hands found the fly of his pants. He gave an 'eep' before thrusting his hips this way and that trying to do all in his power to remove Ed's hands. He didn't seem to succeed. Naught a second later and Ed sat back to pull down the piece of clothing, Al's pants were around his ankles. His tight white boxers outlining his hard on perfectly.

"S-STOP!" Al yelled fear and a foreign emotion twisting in his gut.

Ed looked up, directly into Al's eyes. His hand moved to Al's erection and squeezed.

"N-nngghh!" Al gasped his eyes closing as his face twisted in a painful pleasure.

"It would be rather cruel of me to stop when you are already so far gone." Ed replied easily.

Al couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into Ed's hand and he wanted to kick himself, he knew what that odd feeling that was twisting in his gut was now. Pure, unadulterated LUST.

_Oh hell I'm just as perverted as he is! It probably runs in the family!_

Al whimpered as Ed's skillful fingers peeled off his boxers and removed both articles throwing them to some unknown place in the room. Much to his humiliation his erection sprang up, hard and throbbing. Al vainly tried to close his legs not liking the wanton position he was currently placed in. Ed would have none of that. He took hold of Al's thighs and spread them open making himself comfortable between them.

"No, no, no we can't have that, now can we?" Ed purred as he boldly grasped Al's aching member. Al gasped and-as much as tried not to-arched into the touch.

"Nnnghh!" Al whimpered thrusting against Ed helplessly. Ed reached down to something on the floor that Al couldn't see in his current Ed came back up Al's eyes widened. In Ed's hand was a device that looked remarkably like a cock, it was metal and had a weird mental stick with a little handle like thing at the end, Al had no clue what it was but he did NOT like it.

Ed saw him looking and grinned. "The Elrics own a company that makes sex toys, and usually they give me the new inventions to test out before putting it on the market. This is new and I haven't tried it yet it's called a vibrator. Apparently if you push this small metal thing in and twist it to the left it starts vibrating, twisting it to the right will open it up and make it bigger. To do both at once you twist it either to the left or right pull it out while it's in that position, twist it in the other direction while it's out and push it back in. I was going to try it on myself but since your here why not . . ."

Al gaped at him.

He's not seriously going to use that on me! . . . how is he going to use it?

Ed saw his expression and chuckled. "A virgin are we? You’re so cute it's hard to believe. This." Ed shows him the toy. "Goes inside you, right here." Al blinks when Ed points to his ass hole, he blinks again and then freezes when he finally gets it.

"There is NO fucking way that your putting that in THERE! It won't fit anyway!" Al screeches as he begins to struggle full force again.

Ed chuckles. "You'll like it, I did and believe me at first I didn't believe it either."

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE PERVERT!" Al screams trying vainly to release his wrists.

Ed just chuckled and put the toy down, he reached for a bottle on the table near his poured some of the sweet smelling clear gel like thing in his hand and put the bottle down as he massaged the liquid into his fingers. Leaning over Ed took one of Al's flailing thighs in one hand holding it away from his body so he was more open and placed his knee on the other to pin it in place. Now that Al's movement was successfully banished, Ed placed one gelled finger near Al's hole and circled it teasingly.

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE . . . AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Al screeched more out of surprise and discomfort than anything else as Ed sunk a finger inside him.

"Nnn n-no . . . s-stop. . ." Al whimpered as the finger started moving causing heat to shoot into his groin.

Ed didn't stop; he gently started to pump his finger in and out. Al gasped in shock and then his eyes hooded as he started to moan. Another finger was added and this made Al a little uncomfortable-not counting the obvious discomfort of being finger fucked by one's brother of course-though when Ed began to move them the discomfort seeped away. Ed added a third finger and Al gave a shout as Ed brushed a place inside him. Ed chuckled.

"That would be your prostate, little non-Al. It will make this a very pleasurable experience for you."

Ed removed his oily fingers drawing out a desperate moan from Al, he then proceeded to lube up the vibrator and placed it at Al's opening. He made eye contact with Al and didn't look away as he slowly pushed it in. He was looking for signs of pain. Ed didn't want to harm Al he just wanted to teach him a lesson-and have some fun with the gorgeous blonde-Al gasped but no pain twisted his features, just surprise and discomfort. Ed smirked at him.

Ed pulled it until only the tip was in and plunged it completely back inside, Al cried out as it slammed into his prostate, Ed did this over and over while Al moaned and panted and bucked helplessly with pleasure.

"Perhaps you can take something a tad . . . larger." Ed said his eyes twinkling dangerously as he turned the slim metal to the right and plunged it in.

"Ohhhh," Al whimpered as it grew in size.

"Now let’s see how much more you can like it, eh?" Ed asked with that frightening tone as he pulled the slim metal out, turned it to the left and plunged it back in.

"Nyaaaa!" Al screeched as the thing started to vibrate, lightly touching his prostate. Ed gripped Al's cock and he felt his climax approaching frighteningly fast.

"Do you like this Al?" Ed asked with a slightly sadistic smirk, his hand pumping Al almost viciously.

"Ehh Ed! I'm going to cum I'm sooo close!" Al cried out desperately.

"No, no, no we can't have you coming yet." Ed replied.

Ed took his hand away from Al's weeping cock-Much to Al's disappointment-and leaned over the bed. Al heard movement and then a click to signal that something had been opened, then more movement. Al was very curious-as well as apprehensive-he wanted to know what Ed was looking for . . . and what it would do to him.

Ed showed Al a circular thing that for some reason gave him an ominous feeling. "My little liar this is called a cock ring, it prevents release." Ed leaned over

"Wha? What are you going to do? Nya!" Al yelped as the cock ring thingy clamped tightly-and soo very uncomfortably-around the base of his cock. Al opened his mouth to protest but Ed pressed the vibrator just a tad bit deeper inside of him. "

"NYAAA!" Al cried out as the cursed thing touched his prostate. He cried out over and over, his legs felt like jelly and his muscles clenched and released involuntarily trying to find the release that was so very allusive. Al hated that damn cock ring.

"Tell me Al beg me to let you cum." Ed whispered his hand playing with the buttons of his pants. He wanted Al soo badly right now but he had to wait, Al would beg for it first.

"Ahhhh! Nnnngh! Pl-please Ed. . . . “Al begged as he bucked, all the while cursing the evil 'cock ring' in his head.

Ed groaned at the sight of Al moaning and thrusting helplessly against the vibrator. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Just tell me you want it babe and I'll give it to you."

"Nnnngh! E-Edwa-" KNOCK!

"!" A servant called from outside the door.

Edward froze, slowly turned his head toward the door and glared death. He decided he'd fire the person on the other side of the door. Al tried not to make a sound-very difficult when you have something shoved up your ass-and sort of succeeded.

"Mr. Elric!" A servant called again, the servant banged on the door over and over. She seemed desperate.

"WHAT?" Edward bellowed. Al wanted to snicker, the pervert was obviously pissed.

"T-there's been an attack at your father's estate!" She screeched nervously.

Al saw Edward's eyes grow and fear seep in. He didn't like the look of fear on his brother's face, even if he was a bastard.

"WHAT?" Ed screeched as he jumped off the bed and flew out the door, leaving it wide open. "Untie him!" Ed called as he turned the corner, leaving a mortified Al and a blushing servant girl behind.

_That perverted bastard is sooo dead!_


End file.
